1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated control device for artificial intelligence, military equipment, factory automation, mobile server equipment, and autonomous driving robots, and more particularly, to a mini integrated control device capable of rapidly obtaining results by processing large-scale sensor data in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional controller. A conventional control system includes a large number of central process unit (CPU) cores in order to process large-scale sensor data as illustrated in FIG. 1. For this purpose, a plurality of personal computers (PCs) 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, and 115 are connected to one another via a gigabit Ethernet switch 120.
Alternatively, since external sensors and additional parts are connected to the control system as individual products in addition to the plurality of PCs, the control system has significant size and volume.